


Triangle

by undergrounddaydreams



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [3]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undergrounddaydreams/pseuds/undergrounddaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beware eight-year-olds intent on telling your future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth. I just like to play there. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made. For entertainment purposes and love of the source.

Sarah walked in the front door to the sound of Toby giggling in the kitchen. Dumping her bag on the sofa, she headed toward the sound, the giggling growing louder as she approached. "Hey, Tobes. How was--" Sarah stopped abruptly in the doorway spotting the Goblin King sitting at the table with her little brother. Her fledgling smile faded and her eyes narrowed. "Oh, it's you." She turned around to walk back out the way she had come.

"Hey, Sarah, wait!" Toby called out, leaning forward on the table to peek down the hall after her. "Look what I made at school today!"

Sighing, Sarah reluctantly turned around, deciding that if she had to go back in the kitchen, she might as well make herself a snack. Sarah skirted over to the far side of the table to look over Toby's shoulder. She could feel the Goblin King watching her, his gaze intrusive and commanding, beckoning. She didn't look up. "Whatcha got?"

Toby held up the folded paper contraption perched on his fingers. "It's a game to tell your fortune. Wanna play?"

Sarah raised a brow. "So this is what you spend your time at school doing? No wonder your report card sucked."

"Whatever. Just pick a number."

Sarah moved to the kitchen counter, pulling the bread out of its box. "123."

"Sarah, don't be stupid. I'm not mushing this thing around 123 times."

Sarah glanced at her little brother as she reached for the peanut butter in the cabinet, slightly amused at his annoyance. "What do I need to pick a number for?"

He gave her a look that clearly said that he thought she was dumber than dirt. "That's how many times you mush it, and then you pick another number, and then you read your fortune under one of the diamonds."

Sarah looked down, her attention focused on slathering peanut butter on a slice of bread. "Triangle."

"What?"

"It's a triangle." Abandoning her preparations, Sarah walked back over to point over Toby's shoulder. "See, you've got the fortune written on the bottom of the diamond, so it's a triangle."

"No, 'cause see, when you unfold it it's a diamond."

"No, I'm right. It's a triangle. It's even like your Magic 8 ball. If you had written the fortune on the whole thing, it'd be a diamond, but you didn't, so..triangle."

Toby stared at her blankly for a moment before grumbling, "Whatever. Who cares. You're a triangle...sharp, and pointy, and mean."

Sarah was slightly taken aback. "What? Toby! I'm not mean...or pointy."

"You totally are." Toby looked over at Jareth, who was laughing. "And I don't know why you're laughing. You're a triangle, too."

Jareth's laughter stopped abruptly, and he quirked a questioning brow. "What?"

"You're both good for nothin' triangles, always butting your pointy heads together. You could be a diamond," he raised his paper fortune teller pointedly, "and have a future, if you put your..." Toby erupted into uncontrollable giggles. "...bottoms...together..." The last bit was choked out between gasps for breath as he continued to giggle, almost falling out of his chair.

Sarah came to stand next to the incapacitated, and highly amused, boy at the table, leaning forward on her hands. "Toby. Did you just imply what I think you just implied?" Toby didn't look up, his laughter rendering him incapable of anything more than trying to maintain his seat. Sarah slid into the chair next to him. "You did, didn't you?" When he looked up, his eyes watering as his laughter devolved into to choked sobs, she poked him roughly in the chest. "You're eight! How do you even know about that? What kind of kids are you hanging..." Her gaze slid accusingly to the monarch across the table from her barely containing his own laughter. "This is your fault!"

Jareth smiled innocently at her. "Well, I do recall a particular afternoon of late and a nature show, lions or tigers or some such. He asked and I told him--"

"I don't even want to know what you told him!" She turned back to Toby. "Don't listen to anything he says, Toby."

"Sarah, be reasonable. I think Toby made a valid point."

"You would, you poofy-headed perv. I don't care what you think. I don't like you."

Toby wiped the tears from his eyes, still grinning. "Psh. Liar. Remember that time when you said--"

"Toby, if you say another word, I swear to God I will tell your mom why all her bras are stretched out."

"I think I'd like to hear this story. What was it she said, Toby?" Despite addressing her little brother, Jareth was looking intently at Sarah.

Sarah narrowed her eyes at the Goblin King, his mocking, amused tone making her hackles rise. "You," she pointed a silencing finger at him, "shut up."

Toby snorted. "See what I mean? Triangles and your stupid pointy heads." He slid from his chair, muttering as he headed toward the back door. "I'm going to go ride my bike. Stupid triangles..."

Sarah stared after him dumbly, stunned by his blatant dismissal. After a moment, she remembered where she was and what she was doing. Heading back to the counter to finish making her peanut butter and jelly sandwich, she pointedly ignored the Goblin King in a dismissive gesture of her own. When she had finished, and he had still not left, evidenced by the not-quite-of-this-world tingle to the atmosphere, she sighed, determinedly not looking at him as she clutched her snack tightly in her hand. "Toby's gone, so you can leave now."

"Come on, Sarah. Make a diamond with me."

At some point, he had moved to stand behind her, his voice smooth and teasing too close to her ear. She spun to face him, claws bared for round two. "I'm not making anything with you," she spat. "And I don't really think I'm a triangle, anyway."

He smiled charmingly. "If I'm a triangle, you're a triangle."

Sarah glared at him. "We are _not_ the same. If I _am_ a triangle, which is highly debatable, you're like a circle or something, and if I do anything with you I'll probably fall right through into an oubliette or the bog or...something. Whatever it is, it would be bad."

She stared at him a moment before speaking again. "This is the stupidest conversation I've had today, and that's saying something since your meddling goblins were mucking about in my closet at 6 am this morning." She shook her head, exasperated, making to move past him. "I don't even know why we're still talking about this."

"I don't either." Too quick to anticipate his movement and counter, his hand snaked out to grasp her arm, halting her retreat as he pulled her back in front of him. Before she could utter so much as a peep of protest, his lips were pressed against hers, effectively silencing her.

Too stunned at first to do anything but stand there, any coherent thought processes rapidly melted under the gentle coaxing of his lips moving soft and warm against hers. She responded, leaning into him, letting him lead her, any judgment or reservations she might have had gone in a heartbeat. She'd be a big fat liar if she said she'd never thought of kissing him before, but the reality was so much more than anything she'd ever imagined. Too soon, he pulled away. She just managed to stifle a whimper of protest, not yet willing to give up the moment, to have to think about what she had just been doing and with whom.

Opening her eyes reluctantly, she stared up at him, bewildered and a little breathless. "What did you do that for?"

Jareth smiled slowly as his thumb traced the swollen outline of her lips and his other hand slipped the sandwich from her loosened grasp. "Declaring my intentions." Sauntering a few steps backward he took a bite of the stolen snack and winked. "And food for thought."

Conjuring a crystal, he tossed it to her. "For when you change your mind." And then he was gone...with the rest of her sandwich.

Reflexively, Sarah caught the crystal, too caught up in the jumble of emotions clambering for dominance to contemplate any potential consequences of such an action. Slumping into a nearby chair, she looked down at the glittering object in her hand. She thought, for just a moment, that it looked just like a diamond.

~o0O0o~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100 Themes Challenge - #90 Triangle
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please, leave a contribution in the little box. :) Constructive criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
